The Chronicles Of Naruto & Hariken
by King of Epic Chaos
Summary: all you need too know inside
1. Chapter 1

**After very convincing poll results I have decided to write a Naruto and Soul Eater crossover, remember this is my first story so any all flames will be ignored, but suggestions, compliments and constructive criticism will be accepted, Side Note: There will be an o.c. or two.**

Chaos: Alright enough of this crap start the story already.

King: I thought I sent you packing already.

Chaos: Not a chance King I'm hear to stay.

King: Chaos is the reason I had to change my pen name, Chaos do the disclaimer so we won't be hear all damn day, also all readers need to have already watched Soul Eater, just saying.

Chaos: King owns absolutely nothing.

* * *

**IN THE MIDDLE OF FREAKING NOWHERE**

Two kids are currently crossing the desert, well ones walking and the other is crawling across the sand, "Damn it's hot out here" the kid crawling said.

"I told you not where black" the walking kid said, his name is Hariken Fenikkusu , he's wearing a sleeveless white jacket, a red t-shirt, purple pants and tennis shoes, he has spiky black hair and red eyes.

"But it's a duster" the crawling kid replied,his name is Naruto Uzumaki the star of this story, he's wearing a black duster, a sleeveless blue shirt, orange pants and combat boots, he has spiky blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"So what does that have to do with anything" Hariken said.

"Because cowboys wore them in the desert, duh" Naruto said, "So why are crossing the desert?"

"So we can find a meister at the DWMA" Hariken said.

"Wait you already have a meister, me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You do not count because you're a weapon with compatible soul-wavelength" Hariken said "And why did you come with me if you didn't know where we were going?"

"FLASHBACK!" Naruto shouted.

_"So why do I have to go with him?" Naruto asked._

_"Because, you two have Meister-Weapon relationship that no weapons have ever had" said Naruto's father. _

_"OK!" Naruto shouted,_

"Da-freak was that?!" Hariken asked

"That my dear friend was a 'FLASHBACK'" Naruto said.

"Odd but ok" Hariken said.

Suddenly a giant sand monster erupted from a massive sand dune.

"HOLY CRAP SAND MONSTER!" Naruto shouted, "Hariken what are you wating for transform, dumbass!"

"Right" Hariken replied.

And with dazzling blue light Hariken transformed into a pistol in Naruto's hand, then, with extreme accuracy, Naruto

shot the living hell out of the monster and everything in every direction.

After about 5 minutes of shooting, which allowed you to see space, Hariken transformed back into a person.

"You need to learn some self-control" Hariken told Naruto.

"Nah, we could of used soul resonance compared to that this is holding back, a lot" Naruto replied.

"Well that is true" Hariken admitted.

* * *

King: Alright first chapter done and Naruto call flashback on y'all whenever he feels like.

Chaos: Got to admit that is pretty cool Kingy.

King: If I get any reviews about what meisters are or anything similar they are gonna be ignored, got it, because I warned you so if you have no knowledge of meisters or whatever than go freaking watch Soul Eater!

Chaos: Ok you obviously deserve the title 'King'.

King: Thank you very much


	2. Chapter 2

**King: **Yeah second chapter, alright!

**Chaos: **You get excited way to easily.

**King:** Whatever, let's get this started already.

* * *

**STILL IN THE MIDDLE OF FREAKING NOWHERE!**

"OH MY GOD THIS IS TAKING FOR-FREAKING-EVER!", Naruto Shouted.

"Well maybe if someone didn't make so much noise then sand monsters would leave us alone", Hariken criticized.

"Hey that argument was your fault anyway, besides your fucking death-scythe, so all kishin eggs should be mine now anyway", Naruto ranted.

Then Naruto went into a never-ending rant.

"Uh Naruto", Hariken tried, which didn't work so he tried over and over again.

"NARUTO!", Hariken yelled.

"-WHAT",Naruto replied.

"Look behind you", Hariken told Naruto.

"HOLY SHIT, RUN", Naruto yelled.

Which is exactly what both of them did, as fast as they could, which was pretty damn fast, from the two hundred story monster, after running for an hour they both see Death City slowly rising over the hill, so they started sprinting and to them their current speed, which was 200 mph, was a slow jog, but what they didn't know was that the monster tripped on a rock a long time ago.

So with a speed of about 600 MPH, they ran straight through Death City directly to the DWMA.

* * *

**PERPSPECTIVE SWITCH TO: Akuma Death brother of Death The Kid.**

"Dammit to hell it is boring here", Akuma exclaimed in frustration, he is wearing a full black suit, without a tie, a white under shirt, besides that he looks exactly the same as Death The Kid.

"Well I did tell you that we'd only be waiting for your brother", Soul said.

"Do you think your friend up there will break what he's standing on?", Akuma questioned.

"Yeah", Soul answered, "Why?".

"No reason", Akuma answered.

"Please tell me you see what I see?", Soul asked.

"You those two guys running faster than break-neck speed? Of course I see them, I was wandering if you saw them, I just didn't want to ask", Akuma ranted.

"Whatever", Soul said.

* * *

King:)

Chaos: What are you so happy about?

King:I, the chapter.

Chaos:(, Whatever


End file.
